nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies Timeline
A timeline of events in Zombies mode. Note that the events of (some, but not all) maps that have dates, do not go in chronological order, due to time travel and teleportation. The following links go to each separate timeline: * Original * Dimension 63 * Agartha * Fractures Unknown Unknown *Takeo Masaki is born in Japan 1905 Between February 20th and March 10th *Takeo Masaki takes part in the Battle of Mukden. 1913 January 9th *Richard Nixon is born in Yorba Linda, California, USA. 1914 Between August 26th and August 30th *Nikolai Belinski takes part in the Battle of Tannenberg. 1915 January 5th *Dr. Ludvig Maxis creates the Mauser C96. 1916 June 9th *Robert McNamara is born in San Francisco, California, USA. 1917 May 29th *﻿John F. Kennedy is born in Brookline, Massachusetts, USA. Before September 22nd *Richtofen joins Group 935 after his parents deaths, which saddens him greatly. Maxis attempts to be a father figure to him, however the other Group 935 members begin to influence him. September 22nd *Edward Richtofen writes a letter about how he and Ludvig Maxis have discovered Element 115 in Northern France and they believe that the element could become of great use to the Germans. After September 22nd *Ludvig Maxis adds 115 to his periodic table of elements. October 6th *Takeo Masaki writes a letter about how he has become a secret agent to either destroy or capture Group 935's weapons to benefit Japan. November 19th *Tank Dempsey writes a letter about 115-powered armor and weaponry in Northern France and he and his team are to be sent in. December 10th *Nikolai Belinski writes a letter about his banishment from Russia and being prepared for a large battle in Northern France. 1918 February 23rd *Nikolai Belinski writes a letter about how he misses home, watching it being destroyed in civil war from afar but is thankful for those in France who are helping him through it all. March 2nd *Takeo Masaki writes a letter about planning to meet the Emperor for his prowess at the Battle of Mukden and about having nightmares. April 14th *Tank Dempsey writes a letter about his previous battle experience and about the Russians and Japanese also being after the enemy's plans. May 13th *Edward Richtofen writes a letter about finding the largest source of element 115 in history and of reporting Ludvig Maxis' mental state to Group 935's leaders. Sometime after May 13th *Maxis makes designs for four elemental staffs as the original cannot be found. *Soldiers and miners try to open a chamber and after failing to do so, a soldier plays a song from the "La Source Noire" and the seal opens itself. *Several reportings of "ancient figures" in the mounts were reported by men working on one of the the Generators, but Maxis dismissed them until the next morning when all the men were either dead or missing. *Maxis begins to hear a little girl's voice talking to him, saying she was trapped in "Argatha" and saying that she needed help. Also that she is his daughter even though he has not had one. Maxis begins to think he is crazy. *115 helps the German Wonder Weapon program expand and grow faster than ever before, however Richtofen begins to notice a change in Maxis and other Group 935 members. Several got sick and died when exposed to 115 without mask. *As Group 935 mine Element 115, they accidentally unleash Medieval zombies, who attack and Zombify all miners. The Zombies then run to a nearby battlefield, which was started over capturing the 115 mining site, and attacked the soldiers. Tank Dempsey and his tank directly fight off the Zombies, being only armed with a knife, an MG 08 and a Remington New Model Army. Nikolai Belinski uses a Mauser, Olympia, and a hatchet to attack the oncoming Zombies. Takeo Masaki uses his Katana to slice the Zombies to pieces and uses also uses his Mauser to blast some away. They all meet up at a bunker, at first about to attack each other, but seeing the person they came for, Edward Richtofen, behind them, they decide to join together and capture him. However Zombies arrive and a giant 1,000 foot robot stomps onto the building, this beginning the battle. Richtofen takes the brain and informs them that they need to turn on the generators and they leave. Richtofen places Maxis' brain into a device and Maxis has no choice but to do what Richtofen says. *Maxis gets a new body. After 1918 *Despite the Zombie attack in France and Germany's fall after World War I had ended, Group 935 survives the struggle. *Edward Richtofen joins the Illuminati, a secret group believed to want to take over the world. 1922 Unknown *Salvatore DeLuca and his mob take part in turf wars. 1926 August 13th *﻿Fidel Castro is born in Birán, Cuba. 1930s Unknown *Billy Handsome is arrested and imprisoned on Alcatraz Island for the murders of 116 people. *Michael "Finn" O'Leary is arrested and imprisoned on Alcatraz Island for 16 counts of gambling fraud after his wife, actress Angelina Bow, informs the police of his misdeeds. *Albert Arlington is arrested and imprisoned on Alcatraz Island after being found guilty as part of Los Angeles heist. 1932 February 26th *Albert Arlington designs Icarus, a makeshift aircraft, that he intends to use to escape the island with his fellow mobsters. June 13th *Salvatore DeLuca is arrested and imprisoned on Alcatraz Island for numerous breaches of the law, including the distribution of alcohol and running prostitution rings. 1933 Unknown *Stanley Ferguson begins his job as a prison guard at Alcatraz. December 31st *After being incarcerated in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary, designing plans, gathering materials and waiting until the time is right, Billy Handsome, Sal Deluca, Albert Arlington and Finn O'Leary attempt to escape the island. 1934 January 19th *Morning: Finn O'Leary, Salvatore DeLuca and Billy Handsome are executed by electric chair for the murder of Albert Arlington. Before 1939 *Japan finds fragments of the 115 meteor in a site known as the Rising Sun Factory and begin researching it. They use it to power their Zip lines and traps and begin designs for the Ray Gun. Eventually Group 935 seizes the designs and takes over The Rising Sun. *Illuminati spy Dr. Edward Richtofen and American spy Peter McCain infiltrate Group 935 and deliver information to their superiors despite being forbidden to speak to their friends, families, and governments. 1939 December 4th *Richtofen and Schuster perform the first successful teleportation by teleporting a walnut. After December 4th *After revealing his teleportation discovery to Dr. Maxis, Maxis becomes angry, as Richtofen was supposed to be experimenting with the Element 115 formula to reanimate dead bodies and for use in the Wunderwaffe DG-2. 1940 January 4th *After 30 days of working on matter transference, Richtofen decides it is time to use a human test subject. Richtofen is successfully teleported, being the first human to do so. He teleports to the M.P.D. (on the Moon), not intending to go there. He examines it for a while. In the process, he touches it, shocking him. This is seemingly the reason for Richtofen hearing voices in his head, and the reason for him becoming a sociopath. After examining it for a while, he is teleported to a jungle. January 23rd *Richtofen finally returns just as Schuster is about to scrap the teleportor and begins working on Griffin Station. February 4th *George A. Romero is born in New York City, New York, USA. 1942 January 20th *Ludvig Maxis creates File 1 and stores it in the datenbediensteter. Unknown *After two years of work, doctors Richtofen, Groph, Schuster and other Group 935 members who worked secretly from Maxis managed to build Griffin Station and the Vril Generator. Richtofen unveils the Vril Generator to the other members and makes Groph the lead scientist at Griffin Station. *Stanley Ferguson leaves his job as a prison guard at Alcatraz. 1944 Sometime before September 15th *Tank Dempsey is captured by soldiers on a raid before the battle of Peleliu. He is put in a rat-infested cage submerged in malarial water. *2 weeks after his capture, Dempsey gnaws through the cage, attacks his captors and escapes. May 16th *Danny Trejo is born in Los Angeles, California, USA. 1945 Unknown *Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and an unknown Mexican are captured and tested on by Richtofen. *A group of US soldiers fight against the undead at an abandoned airfield. *Tank Dempsey leads a strike team to rescue Peter McCain from a mental asylum. September 2nd *Richtofen accidentally kills the Mexican subject. September 17th *Richtofen struggles to keep Dempsey under control during experimentation. September 20th *Richtofen confirms his discoveries: **Takeo, Tank, and Nikolai have all lost their memories **Nikolai only functions with a vodka-based serum **Tank hates Richtofen even with his memory wiped **Takeo is quiet and prefers to say Japanese proverbs Between September 20th and October 1st *Richtofen learns that Maxis is not mass producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Richtofen receives orders to kill Maxis, which he happily accepts. *Maxis starts up the teleportation project again, but appears to have trouble with the designs. After turning Samantha's dog Fluffy into a Hellhound, Samantha comes in and sees this, running into the teleportor. Maxis chases after her and Rictofen locks them inside, teleporting them, although he believes them to be dead. * Maxis is teleported to a jungle and Samantha is teleported to Griffin Station. Groph and Schuster try to stop her but she runs into the MPD and becomes locked inside. They get Maxis and he tells Samantha to "kill them all" before being shot and killed himself. The Zombies then rise on the moon and attack Groph and Schuster. Between October 1st and November 20th *Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai arrive at the Rising Sun Facility, a Group 935 mining site for Element 115. 1946 *Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai travel to Der Riese, the main Group 935 facility, near Breslau, Nazi Germany. When surrounded, Richtofen uses the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which overpowers the teleporter and sends them to an abandoned theater. 1947 June 6th *Robert Englund is born in Glendale, California, USA.﻿ 1955 April 6th *Michael Rooker is born in Jasper, Alabama, USA. October 5th *Dr. Robert Oppenheimer sends a message to Dr. Vannevar Bush. *Dr. Vannevar Bush sends a message to Dr. Robert Oppenheimer in response to his message. October 24th *Dr. Vannevar Bush sends a message to Dr. Robert Oppenheimer. October 31st *Dr. Vannevar Bush sends a message to Dr. Robert Oppenheimer. 1956 January 1st *Dr. Robert Oppenheimer sends a message to Dr. Vannevar Bush. Sometime before November 1963 Unknown *After the teleporter at Der Riese malfunctions due to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 being used inside the teleporter, Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai are sent through time to an abandoned Group 935 Nazi theater, in West Berlin, West Germany. Richtofen realizes what Maxis has kept hidden from him, such as the Thunder Gun and Zombie subject 2-6, also that Maxis already mastered teleportation and begins to wonder what else he has kept hidden from him. *Yuri Zavoyski, an Ascension group member, is transferred to work on sending monkeys to space by Gersch. Yuri later goes insane and traps Gersch in a Gersch Device, which lets the zombies in the Soviet Cosmodrome. 1962 Between October 16th and November 19th *Sometime after the events of being teleported through time to an abandoned theater in Berlin, Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai, are again teleported through time and use a lunar lander to get to a Soviet Cosmodrome in the USSR. They later decide to help Gersch, to fix the Casimir Mechanism and free him of it. He then sends them into the Gersch Device. *John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Fidel Castro, and Robert McNamara are attacked by zombies, when they invade the Pentagon. Sometime after 1969 *Michael Shaw and Yuri Raslov encounter zombies at a House, a Facility, a Temple, and an Overlook. Their fate is unknown. 1977 April 14th *Sarah Michelle Gellar is born in New York City, New York, USA. Sometime after 1996 March 17th *While making a film on a Siberian island, George A. Romero, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund and Michael Rooker are attacked by zombies. George, then later becomes infected with Element 115 and attacks the celebrities. Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai are then teleported to the same location in Siberia, but are trapped in a room. The celebrities retrieve the Golden Rod and give it to Richtofen. Then, Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai teleport to "Paradise". After 1996 *Two adventurers, Brock and Gary, find Shangri-La, but they are later attacked by zombies. Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai, time travel back and save Brock and Gary, only for them to end up where they started. Richtofen takes the Focusing Stone from Shangri-La. *Sometime before the events of Richtofen, Tank, Takeo, and Nikolai arrive in America, Russman becomes a member of and later leaves Broken Arrow, becoming homeless. *A battle launches out in a Nuclear test site in Nevada, but despite the battle a experimental nuclear bomb is still launched, killing everyone. *Radiation Scientists are dispatched to the destroyed town but never return so another group is sent out to a Nevadan nuclear testing site, following the explosion of the nuke going off, which reanimates the dead into Zombies. Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai arrive at Groom Lake, which has already been infested with Zombies, and use a teleporter there to arrive on the Moon. Richtofen's plan comes together and he assumes control of the zombies after he switches souls with Samantha Maxis. As a counter measure, Ludvig Maxis unleashes rockets upon the Earth in an attempt to lower the severity of Richtofen's control. Now Samantha fights with Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo against Richtofen and his undead army. *Samantha somehow travels back in time to 1918 and arrives in Agartha. *Sometime before a group of survivors arrive in an area near the Hanford Site, a radio transmission is sent to all radio broadcasting systems and it is about another group of survivors activating a spire, but they are overrun by the Zombies.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Run/T.V._Messages#Message_4 *Sometime before a group of survivors arrive in the area, the CIA and CDC are dispatched to fight zombies at a bus depot, a farm and a town.A CDC soldier loses communications with the rest of his team, being stranded at a diner. *A group of survivors, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger attempt to survive in an area northeast of the Hanford Site, in Washington, and they decide to complete a task for either Richtofen or Maxis. *After the fight against the zombies in Washington and lighting the first of three spires, ordered by Richtofen or Maxis, Misty, Marlton, Russman and Samuel are teleported by Richtofen to Shanghai, China, which has become overrun with zombies and extremely disfigured from the bombs from the moon, and are again asked by either Richtofen or Maxis to complete an objective for them. *After the activating the second spire in Shanghai, Misty, Marlton, Russman and Samuel travel by foot to a mining site in Africa, then descend into a buried town. Maxis and Richtofen contact the survivors again to complete one last objective. If they follow Maxis, it is revealed that Maxis' real intentions are on opening the gateway to Agartha. Maxis reveals that in the process of opening the gateway, planet Earth (and it's survivors) will be destroyed. Maxis then takes over as Demonic announcer and sends Richtofen's soul into the body of a zombie. If they follow Richtofen, the gateway/rift into Agartha will be mended, trapping the soul of Samantha Maxis forever. As the Earth begins to repair itself, Richtofen possesses the body of Samuel, and sends Maxis's soul into non-existance. References